Starting a New Life
by PrincessBastet20
Summary: Evangeline is having a great life, recent college graduate, partying with great friends and being the daughter of a senator, her life was made. Or at least that's what she thought. When a secret section of the government gets a hold of her blood, they find the truth about her lineage and want to do some testing, and they do not ask politely either. Predator/OC
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline Lopez

I sat against the glass wall and slowly thumped my head against it. I started after they feed me lunch it was a way for me to keep busy other than reading all the books on the stupid kindle and knitting. At one point of my life I would have wished for the ability to lay in bed all day and read and do arts and crafts but it's different when you're not allowed a choice. I cringed when I heard a door slid open. They were probably going to take more blood. Fuckers. I watched as two people in white bio suits walked up to my cage's door. They typed something in to the key pad and it opened. Ever since the couple times of them taking blood and trying to get me to cooperate with them ending with me punching them out, they began to come in twos and sometimes fours. At least one with a cow prod and the others to do the labs or tests.

"Good afternoon, Lopez." one said to me. It was a regular, I named him John. I could only bet the one with him was the one I named Frank.

"Whatever." I said holding my arm out for them to take blood. Frank stood back with his cow prod in his hand and John sat in the rolling chair to start taking my blood.

"You're going to get a roommate." Frank sneered at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your father." I looked at John as he spoke. No way had they gotten a hold of my dad, he's a political head and that would be even more suicide than taking his only daughter. "Your real father." He said.

"What?! My dad is my real father." I said jerking my arm from him and grabbed the syringe that was still in my arm and used it as weapon pointing it at them. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?!" I cried out standing up on my bed and kept my syringe pointed at them. "Why do you have me locked up!?" I screamed at them. Frank took a step closer to me but John held an arm up to stop him.

"Let me talk her down." I heard him whisper. "Eva, we believe your parents housed an alien in your home when your brothers were younger before you were born. Your mother must have slept with him and in turn became pregnant with you. You weren't born in Sacramento, you aren't even remotely related to Senator Lopez, you have better hearing than all your family, you eat a lot and even though you are plump you don't gain any more than that. The only things you inherit from your mother is mostly your external appearance, you darker skin color we know is from your father's dark tan belly, your brown eyes are from him but your need for glasses is definitely from your mother because he has prefect eyesight." He was going to keep going but I held up a hand.

"You said his belly what color is the rest of him?" John held up a hand at the observation lab above us and the large metal doors connected to the cage beside me opened and as if it was being cautious a large bipedal creature walked in. It stood at least 7 feet tall, had an elongated skull that had black dreads on the edge with a scar on the scalp, its eyes were a brown cat like eye with four large mandibles with sharp tusks on the ends and in the middle of them was a mouth full of sharp teeth. That explains why I always cut the dentists when I was a kid and couldn't keep my mouth open for long periods of time. He was covered in reptile like green skin with a familiar dark tan on his stomach, clearly I took after my mother on the plump side with his ridiculous eight pack and he wore only a loin cloth his feet with like a cat's foot with a human flare on it. I turned my back on Frank and John and the last thing I felt was large shock run through my body and the last thing I saw was the alien run towards me roaring loudly when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I could hear a deep loud purring as I opened my eyes to take in my new situation. I was still stuck in the glass cage but I was on the floor my back to the other cage where the alien was at and I could feel vibrations through the glass wall. I turned on to my back to see the large alien was sitting with his back to the glass and his leg extended in front of him as he kept purring. I lifted a hand knocking softly on the glass to not scare him. Which I highly doubt was possible. His head flicked towards me, I jumped but soon got over the initial shock. He was looking me over. "La-La." he grunted loudly. I cocked my head to the side. "La-la." he repeated and made a motion like a pregnant woman with a baby in her stomach with his arms.

"Ella? My mom?" I asked him. He grunted nodding his head.

"Sei-i." he said.

"Sei-i?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Means… yes?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Say-eee-fa?" he asked me. I slowly sat up crossing my legs to look into his cage.

"I hope so."

"Daa-taa." he grumbled hitting his knuckles were my heart would be.

"That's what they told me." I nodded to the observation lab above us. He looked up and growled.

"Herrrr- ta?" he asked me.

"Hurt? Only a little bit. They mostly run tests on me. Take my blood. Bone marrow. And other things." I shivered at the thought of what they had taken the first couple days. It was embarrassing and I hoped they never did it again. He had growled with every answer I gave. "How did they capture you?" I asked him.

"La-la mess- age." he put the words together pretty well.

"My mom asked you for help?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "What are you?" I asked.

"Yautja."

"Yaa..ta…ja?" I tried it out he made a chuffing sound that was like laughter. I couldn't stop the smile that covered my face. "I'm Evangeline. I guess your daughter."

"Da'Kor." he said hitting his chest.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He cocked his head to the side. "They caught you because of me." I said looking at my hands in my lap.

"H'ko." he shook his head angrily as I looked up at him.

"Yeah. I was stupid. I was supposed to be at a party for my graduation with my family but…but… I blew it off to go to a rave with my friends, downtown. It was so fun and working for four years to have a bachelor degree in History was so tedious that I needed some fun…" I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I remembered me and my friends walking to the next rave just a few blocks away. I was on the edge of the sidewalk closest to the street with a red cup in my hand. I was dressed in a tight black dress that I had kept in my closet for almost two years and I had put on so much glitter and make up, I even did my hair up pretty and it was all a waste when the black van pulled up beside us and grabbed me. Chris and Brandy yelled and tried to grab me but the creeps were too fast and pulled me in driving away before Chris or Brandy could call 911. The purring had started again, it was just so nice. It made me want to curl up with him and go to sleep. It was calming and comforting.

"S-cape." he purred to me as I leaned against the glass.

"How?" I cried out as I curled up to the glass.

"C-la-en." I remember him saying right before I fell asleep into the best sleep I've had since being taken two months ago.

I woke up when the door to my cage slid open. I jumped to my feet to see four people enter. I could hear Da'Kor behind me huffing and growling. I looked over my shoulder to see he had his mandibles open as he glared at the intruders.

"Lopez… we have to take some more samples. If you go quietly we'll take you to another room to take the samples if not I'm afraid we must take them here. In front of your father." It was John again. I looked at Da'Kor once more he seemed enraged huffing even harder and baring his teeth.

"Don't hurt him please." I whispered walking towards them but once I close enough to one of the men a large object connected with the back of my head knocking me unconscious.

 **Jarred Campbell**

"What the fuck!" I yelled as Michael hit her in the back of the head with his baton. "She was coming with us." I said kneeling beside her. I jumped as the cage rattled as the alien rammed the walls. Fucking Michael had just attacked his daughter for the second time in two days. Fuck.

"She's just a fucking alien who cares." Michael growled flipping the father alien off as it kept ramming the glass.

"Lets get her out of here." I hissed motioning for them to bring in a gurney. Victor and I lifted her on to it and I wheeled her out. As we exited the holding area I could still hear the alien roaring and banging against anything he could get his hands on. I felt my heart squeeze as I thought of ever being taken from my daughter. This poor girl. We moved her to examination table after taking all of our bio suits off when suddenly all the lights went out and only a red light ran through the room. "What the fuck?" I asked Michael.

"Somethings happening. Stay with the alien bitch and we'll find out what's going on." He pointed at Blake the other security guard with us and ran out grabbing their guns off the hooks before they left the room.

"What's going on?" Victor asked me.

"I don't know." I mumbled sitting on the rolling backless chair.

"Should we… examine her?" he asked me.

"I don't think so…" I said. I got a cold feeling down my back when he asked that.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Lets just move to the closet and stay there." I mumbled standing up and moved towards the large closet.

"What? No… we need to do this exam and see if she can have children with an alien…" he said when suddenly the door slammed open. It was Michael. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He was breathing hard and was bleeding from his mouth. "What the fuck happened?" Victor asked him.

"That fucking alien brought reinforcements." he was huffing holding his chest and leaning with his hands on his knees.

"You mean her father?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Two of them just took out a whole squad. Another two broke the alien dude out and they were heading this way. And from the sounds of it, there are another two setting bomb like devices around the base." Victor was on his knees looking at Michael's wounded side.

"We need to get her dressed and leave." I mumbled moving towards her when Michael raised his gun at me.

"No! We keep her! They want her and she's the only leverage we have over them." he grunted.

"No! You don't understand they will kill us all and still take her. There is no hostage just them coming for her, them killing us and us dying." I yelled at the idiot.

"Who's coming?" I heard the girl mumble from the bed.

"Your fucking family. And not the human ones." Michael growled.

"What?"

"Evangeline. Your father must have brought others with him because they are killing everyone on the base looking for you." I told her taking her hand and helping her sit up.

"Good." She mumbled rubbing her head.

"Why don't we kill her now?! Then they won't have her." Michael said.

"Then they will most definitely kill us…" I growled at him. "Fucking idiot." I added at the end.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any good ideas?!" he yelled at me.

"I did! We should get her dressed and leave her for them to find, not harmed… well other than what you did to her!" I yelled at him.

"Sounds good to me." Evangeline mumbled.

"Shut up!" He turned on her pointing a gun at her. I stepped in front of her and glared at the idiot military man.

"Don't do this Michael. They will come for her and if she is not safe. They will torture us until we beg for death!" I yelled at him. Just as I finished the sentence the wall beside Michael and Victor blew apart sending metal, cement and electrical wiring everywhere. I was pushed back against Evangeline from the force while Michael and Victor flew to the ground. When I opened my eyes dust consumed the room and my ears were ringing. In walked three of the aliens all decked out in their armor with their shoulder canons as well.

"What the fuck!" Michael yelled from the ground and began firing when red dots showed up on his forehead and then a blast of blue came from the leading alien's shoulder canon. Blood covered my face and upper body as nothing was left of Victor's head. I jumped when Evangeline began to scream loudly. I looked at her to see she was covered in blood as well. Mostly her face and right shoulder because I covered the rest of her.

"You're okay Evangeline." I said pushing a hand through her dark blood soaked hair. It was rat's nest from her not being able to take a shower for almost two months.

"Da'kor!" she screamed loudly. "No…" she said shaking her head. I turned to see red lasers coming towards my head. "Protect me from him!" she huffed. The leading alien walked over to the other side of her bed and picked her up. I took a step back when he growled protectively. "Thank you." she mumbled into the chest of her father as he walked out followed by the other two. I grabbed my bag and ran to the parking lot to leave this place in review mirror.

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
